


We can talk it over, and over, and over

by hippydeath



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: “Whatever you just did,” he moves again, “Do it again.”There are lines that the Force can break down, lines that can bring people closer together, lines that turn a feeling into an experience.





	We can talk it over, and over, and over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/gifts).



> This was not the plan, but this is what happened! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For details of the 'partial mind control tag' please skip to the bottom notes.  
> I am iffy on the tags, and if you feel you need anything else adding, please let me know.

It starts with “Just stop” when he’s struggling against the bonds Kylo placed around his wrists. He’s not not enjoying it, but Kylo is being too slow and he’s getting antsy. But then Kylo says stop and everything just, ceases.

There’s this bizarre pause like the instant before the leap to hyperspace, when he’s in this perfect limbo of just experiencing, and then Kylo apparently realises what he’s done and everything comes back with his hasty apologies.

He breathes out a quiet “fuck” and ruts against Kylo. “Do it again.”  
“What?” Kylo looks at him, horrified.

“Whatever you just did,” he moves again, Kylo still inside him although he’s going soft, “Do it again.”

Kylo pulls away entirely, leaving Hux cold and frustrated.

“What? No. Hux I just took control of you, I just used the Force on you without checking.”

That had been one of the rules, after Snoke, after Crait. Hux had insisted and Kylo had come to follow it with a greater devotion than he ever had any of Snoke’s rulings. Hux feels the ties round his wrists release and he flexes his hands and reaches for Kylo. He’s going soft now, and his arse is full of lube and he’s disappointingly frustrated.

“Fine, but I liked it.” He winces with distaste as he sits up.

Kylo looks uncomfortable, his face scrunched up. “Can we talk about this?”

It’s not like they’re going to fuck at this point, Hux concedes. He reaches over the side of the bed for his undershirt; if they’re going to have this conversation then he refuses to have it while naked. Kylo does the same and they sit, not quite touching.

“You told me never to use the Force on you.” Kylo eventually says. “Not without asking first. I’m sorry.”

“I know. I just wasn’t expecting, that.” He’s trying to work out why, he thinks he understands, but it’s one of those things that he’s not fond of admitting. He knows he’ll have to though. “What was it?” he asks, because if he can understand the what, then maybe he can understand the why.

“Just a basic control. I don’t think it was even doing anything. You just wouldn’t stop fidgeting, and it was pissing me off.” Kylo strokes Hux’s leg, grounding himself in the touch. “I’ve done it to you before.”

Hux remembers; arguments on the bridge, in meeting rooms, in the early days of their working relationship.

“Well you weren’t balls deep in me any of those times, I’m not surprised it felt different this time.”

Kylo laughs, and it feels as though some of the tension has shifted. “So why did you like it this time? What did it feel like?” He always asks things like this, always wants to know in depth what Hux feels after a scene or after fucking.

Hux tries to work it out, he could ask Kylo to just take it, but that hurts. “As though all I was was my body, my nerves. I knew what was happening, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if I wanted to do anything else; all I could do was feel what was happening to me.”

“But you get like that.” Kylo insists, and Hux shakes his head.

“I’m still thinking then, I still know exactly what’s going on, no,” he takes Kylo’s hand, “I’m still, things are still going on in my mind, I can’t shut it off, I’m always on. But that was just, there was nothing else. Just you fucking me and the ropes round my wrists and it was the best I’ve felt in, in so long, ever.” He’s squeezing Kylo’s hand, “I want it again.”

Kylo squeezes back. “Are you sure? I could make you do anything, you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

“That’s the point.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Not like that, and you couldn’t stop me. I don’t know if you’d even be able to let me know that something was wrong.”

That does stop Hux; Kylo’s never had a problem with hurting Hux in bed, but they’ve both always known that Hux could put a stop to it if he needed to. And if Hux can’t, then he has to trust Kylo, entirely.

“So we’d experiment first.” He says after a moment of thought. “Test the limits of what you can do and what I can react to.” That’s better; make it something to test and quantify, he can cope with that rather than raw desire that makes no logical sense. And this will build it up, so that when it does work… he shivers a little at the thought of it.

“Ok,” Kylo says, pushing him down to the mattress, “but not now.”

Hux finds both his hands quickly pinned against the pillow as Kylo kisses him, held by a force that he can push against but has no hope of breaking.

It’s not the thorough fucking that Hux had been hoping for, but when Kylo takes them both in his ridiculously large hand and keeps on kissing him until he can barely breathe from the feeling, he doesn’t last long, coming with a shocked gasp, almost headbutting Kylo as he does so.

When they’re both lying sated in the dark of the room, Hux feels more than sees Kylo turning to him.

“Are you sure you want that?”

Hux nods, “I want to try.”

And it’s left at that as they doze off.

 

It doesn’t get raised for a while after that; they’re both busy men, and nights when they have energy for more than a quick handjob after the lights are out are rare.

 

“Grand Marshall,” Kylo stops him as he’s leaving the conference room, several data pads and an empty tea mug in hand, and a number of ideas running through his head from the meeting.

“Supreme Leader?”

“I’ve given some thought to the experiments we were discussing the other week. Perhaps we could go over them this evening?”

Hux blushes and he can feel the lump of nerves and interest develop in his belly. Suddenly the day seems a lot longer. “Of course, I have the third shift on the bridge, but after that?”

Kylo nods. “I’ll see you at your quarters.” Then he waves his hand in dismissal and Hux takes his cue to leave.

 

The rest of the day is an irritating blur; he’s keyed up but nothing happens. They’re in safe territory at the moment, and the pitiful remains of the Resistance seem disinclined to act. He runs some surprise drills and berates several officers for their lacklustre responses, but none of it really does a lot to take his mind off what’s coming that evening.

 

When he finally hands off the bridge to another officer, and heads for his quarters, he suddenly starts to feel nervous.

It’s silly nerves; something new, something that he can’t control, something that he wants so badly he can taste it.

He stops outside the door and takes a deep breath. Kylo will be in there already, can probably feel him outside, but he just needs a moment to calm his racing heart.

As expected, Kylo is sat in Hux’s lounge area; outer layers stripped off and draped over the back of the couch, covered plates on the table. He’s reading something on flimsi, as is his wont, but he looks up when Hux walks in.

“I’m going to shower,” Hux tells him, forestalling any small talk about how their days might have gone.

Kylo just nods and goes back to his reading. They have this sort of domesticity down and easy now.

 

He feels more himself once he’s out of the shower. Softer, perhaps, but more relaxed. Dressed in clean clothes, he joins Kylo for food, and they waste an easy hour eating and talking the stresses of the day through.

Hux never thought Kylo could be a diplomat, but he manages with a terrifying knack for saying just the right placating thing, and Kylo had freely admitted that he never saw in Hux anything but a tattletale bureaucrat, not the tactician and engineer he’s capable of being. Both freed from the constraints of Snoke, they are very different men indeed.

 

Eventually though, food is finished, and Kylo leans back on the couch.

“What do you want from this?” he asks, “because I’m sure that there are easier, safer ways of stopping you from thinking for a while.”  
Hux shakes his head though. He’s nervous, yes, but he knows what it is he wants. “It’s not just about not thinking, I couldn’t think, and I didn’t care, and that was, freeing.” He admits. “How do you want to do this, these experiments?”

“I want to know that you have a way of stopping me. I know you think that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, but I don’t want to get caught up in something.” He pauses, “I want you to know what’s going on, but, I assume you don’t want me to be constantly checking on you.”

Hux nods. “It’s not as though you don’t check anyway, you stop and ask, but I can’t see how I can be under the effect as I felt it before, but still be able to notify you of anything.”

“I think it’s about intent, my intent. I have to know exactly what it is I want you to be doing. If I tell you to lie back and take it, you would, and I think I’d probably be able to do you some real harm without you reacting, and,” he looks at Hux far to earnestly, “I’d probably enjoy it, I don’t think I’d stop because I think I’d be too far into the Force to realise what I was doing.”

“So,” Hux mulls it over, “the instruction has to be specific, but, I’m guessing here, not too complicated?”

“Right. Stop, worked, because it stopped you moving and reacting. I didn’t want you to entirely stop, so it didn’t shut down your breathing, or your awareness. I wasn’t putting you into a sleep.”

Hux laughs then, “So just use stop. If it’s all about intent, then if you want me to be able to tell you to stop, then can’t you form that into the instruction?”

“Maybe?” Kylo reaches out for Hux’s hand. “That’s what I’m not sure about, that’s what I need to test.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Hux stands, still holding Kylo’s hand and starts to pull him up with the intention of taking him to the bedroom, but Kylo remains seated.

“No.”

And there it is again, that odd, limbo sensation, but less this time. Hux knows what it was that he was planning to do, knows that he should still be doing it, it’s what he wants, but Kylo’s desires are overriding his; he can’t move any further, can’t do anything about it, and it’s almost instantly pissing him off.

It drops after maybe thirty seconds, Kylo tightening his grip. “I’m not experimenting when we’re mid fuck.”

Hux sighs. “Then what?”

“How did that feel?”

“Annoying.” Hux replies. “I knew what was going on, I knew what you were doing, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I was just stuck there, because what you wanted and what I wanted were two different things, and I don’t have the Force to give me the advantage.”

Kylo hums and pulls Hux back down to the couch. “I need you to trust me.” He says.

“I do. But now I’m worried.”

“The only way I can think of to properly test this is to put you in danger of minor harm,” Kylo explains, stressing the minor part and looking at Hux as earnestly as he can. When Hux slowly nods, he pulls his lightsaber and a medkit from the shelf under the table, opening the medkit and making sure there’s a full tube of bacta gel in there. Then he ignites the lightsaber, pointing it so that thankfully, none of Hux’s furniture is damaged.

“Touch the blade.” He tells Hux, no power behind it.

“No!” Hux flinches backwards and glares at Kylo. “What do you think I am?”

“Touch the blade.” And this time there’s a wave of power behind it, overwhelming any sensible thought that Hux might have.

He reaches out his hand to touch the energy, aware but completely unable to stop himself. He can feel the vibrations of the energy, but just before his hand connects and he loses his fingers, the control snaps away and he pulls his hand back.

“What the fuck?” He inspects his hand, sure that the tips of his fingers are red.

Kylo powers down the lightsaber and takes Hux’s hand in his, carefully examining each finger.

“You’re fine.” He assures Hux. “Could you tell what you were doing?”

“Yes, fuck.” Hux snatches his hand back. “But I couldn’t do anything, it didn’t even seem wrong that I was doing it.”

“Right.” Kylo nods. “That’s not quite as extreme as I can do it, but I suppose you’ve already known the worst of it.”

Hux just nods. “So?”

“I’m going to do it again, but I want you to try and let me know that I need to stop. How we usually do.” They have safe words and signals for when Hux can’t speak, and he nods. “Don’t try and stop me, just tell me to stop.”

“Shall we?” Hux looks at the dormant lightsaber, and then up at Kylo.

Kylo powers it up again, and Hux feels that drop into limbo as Kylo orders him to touch the lightsaber blade. His mind is freer this time, but there still seems no reason to try and stop himself, Kylo won’t hurt him, until he feels his fingers start to burn, but then it’s Kylo who takes the blade and the control away, rather than Hux telling him to stop.

There’s no permanent damage done; an application of bacta, and Hux insists that they try again. And again. And again.

Each time he feels the drop into Kylo’s control, he’s sure that this time he’ll be able to get his point across, but for nearly two hours, he fails over and over again.

He’s glad he’s used to failed experiments, because otherwise it would be demoralising for him to be so terrible at something, and he can feel the headache starting to brew where he’s having to focus so hard on one small thing, but then, just as he’s almost ready to give up, to throw the whole idea away, he finds that his hand is hovering over the blade, but Kylo is no longer in his head.

In an instant, the blade deactivates and Kylo grabs Hux, pulling him up for a kiss. He can feel Kylo grinning against his mouth, and when he pulls away, he knows he’s got a mirroring grin on his own face.

“Once more.” Kylo insists, picking the hilt up.

Hux wants to say no. He’s exhausted, but once is luck, he has to be able to repeat it.

“Touch the blade,” comes Kylo’s instruction as he ignites it and plunges into Hux’s mind again, and Hux reaches out, can feel the heat and the energy, almost can’t remember why he needs to not, it feels right, but then it’s there, the idea that it will hurt, that Kylo needs to stop, the coordinates of a blue and green planet now at the forefront of his mind like a klaxon to Kylo, and he stops.

“Enough for now.” He says, extinguishing the blade and putting the hilt on the table. “That was perfect.”

Hux preens under the praise and smiles at Kylo, reaching over to kiss him. He wants more, he wants it now, but he’s exhausted, and he also just wants to climb into bed with Kylo and sleep for a week.

“Do you want to know I’m going to do it?” Kylo asks as they clean the plates away and Hux browses through some reports.

He ponders it. “Check that I might?” He replies, “I’d rather not have it sprung on me.”

“Like anything else.” Kylo agrees.

“Something like that. And the first time, just that. No blindfolds or blades. Just fuck me.” Hux leans into Kylo as they make their way to the bedroom, letting the lights go out in the other room.

Kylo smiles. “It’s never just fucking with you.”

He pushes Hux to the bed and goes to his knees without any preamble, pulling Hux’s trousers down and nosing at the crease of his thighs. Hux wants, badly, but the dull ache of his head is too distracting, even against Kylo’s mouth, and after a few minutes of Kylo failing to get much of a reaction from him, he leans up.

“Save it for the morning,” he says, twining a hand into Kylo’s hair.

 

Kylo keeps testing him. Little things like drinking too hot tea or eating something Kylo knows he hates. He’s not failed to stop him yet, but at no point has Kylo asked if he can do it while they’re in bed.

 

It comes to a head when Hux has had a ridiculous day of engineering failures and reports of some out of the blue losses to the Resistance. It’s nothing that they can’t deal with; the First Order’s star is ever ascendent at this point, but he’s irritated with what he sees as incompetence.

Kylo is just out the shower when he finally gets back to his quarters, sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel and dripping water on the duvet. He looks normal and human and nothing like a supreme leader or a hideously powerful Force user, and once Hux has thrown off his jacket and pulled his boots off, he clears his throat to get Kylo’s attention.

“You keep testing me, but you never ask if I want you in control.” He says when Kylo finally looks up at him. “I want you to, today.”

Kylo tilts his head and grins. “I was going to ask, but since you’re demanding…” he pats the bed next to him. “Come here.”

There’s only a tiny compulsion behind it, something that Hux could fight if he really wanted to, but he doesn’t, goes willingly to the bed, pulling his shirt off as he goes. He doesn’t go for the clear space that Kylo indicated though, he crawls onto his lap, ignoring the water soaking through the towel and onto his trousers, and pulls Kylo’s head towards him for a kiss.

Kylo goes with it, opening for Hux, letting him stroke and grope his chest as they kiss, eventually pulling at Hux’s undershirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off him entirely.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asks.

“I’m sure.” Hux confirms, and kisses him again hard, biting Kylo’s lower lip until their teeth clack together, and Kylo starts working on his belt and trousers.

With an annoyed huff, Kylo pushes Hux off his lap and strips him completely, his own towel falling away so they’re both naked. Small droplets of water are still falling from Kylo’s hair, and Hux reaches up to card his fingers through it, taking hold of a handful and guiding Kylo back to him.

“I want to feel it,” he says in between kisses.

Kylo just grins.

They’re rarely slow, it’s not in their nature; Hux enjoys the ache and Kylo alternates between feeling too much and never feeling enough. It makes for energetic, messy encounters, and as Kylo sucks a mark into Hux’s collarbone as he makes his way down Hux’s body, Hux realises that this isn’t going to be any different, just because of what they’re doing.

Kylo knows every point on him that sets him off; a hard twist to his nipples followed by his soothing mouth, strong hands on his hips holding him down, lips and hands taking him apart, and he realises that he wants to touch, that he wants to reciprocate. It’s never this one sided, but Kylo seems intent on making this entirely about him.

When Kylo settles between his legs and takes him to the root in one motion, Hux cries out and grabs for Kylo, he wants, wants to do something, wants to feel because Kylo isn’t moving, damn him. He’s just leaning, hands firm on Hux’s thighs, mouth hot around his cock.

“Kylo,” he groans, trying to move, trying to touch, trying, he thinks, to push Kylo to do something, anything.

Kylo teases him like that, pulling back and licking, sucking, biting at his thighs, until Hux wants to scream. He keeps trying to lean up and touch Kylo, but every time, he gets out of the way.

He’s got his hands tangled in Kylo’s hair and he’s trying to twist so he can touch some part of Kylo that isn’t that ridiculous mop, because Kylo is currently doing something with a bottle of lubricant that means he’s going to get fucked soon and he hasn’t even touched Kylo’s cock, which is something he is very much in favour of, when Kylo pauses what he’s doing and looks him in the eye.

Something must register with Kylo, as he smiles and strokes Hux’s leg, “Stop love, just,” and leaves it at that as everything just, pauses.

One of Kylo’s hands is rubbing at his inner thigh, soothing circles and occasionally pinching the soft skin there, the other, who knows, not Hux. Nor does he care.

The Kylo’s mouth is back, hot wet suction on his cock and there’s firm pressure against his hole and a hand still pressing on his hip and everything is perfect too much like his nerves are on fire.

Kylo’s opening him up, just enough care, just enough lubricant, fingers skating around his prostate, the perfect drag of friction and pressure, hot lips still round his cock and he can only moan, only gasp. He’s aware of Kylo shushing him, pushing sweaty hair from his face and kissing him as he feels the perfect hot wide tight press of cock against his hole, into him, more friction, more pressure, sparks behind his eyes, and he’s crying, desperate to come but desperate to hold on to the sensation of Kylo fucking into him, fast and thorough, and then slower and deeper, and he can’t keep track, just hold on for dear life and let Kylo do as he wants because it’s too much, too good.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on for, how long he floats in that limbo space of feeling, but his orgasm is building, and he’s curling up, further into Kylo’s space, making the most ridiculous noises as he comes, but it’s so good, and then the control starts to slip as Kylo starts to come and even so, it’s good. It’s completely and utterly perfect.

 

They kiss, Kylo holding his weight over Hux until he can’t anymore, and he slumps to one side, Hux following him, breathless, almost senseless.

Kylo brushes his hair from his face and catches his breath, the same stupid grin on his face he always has after they fuck, but there’s concern there as well.

“Was that?” he asks.

Hux nods, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. The aftershocks won’t stop, and he feels like there are thousands of pins on Kylo’s fingertips where he’s touching him. “Perfect, I just.”

“Water?” Kylo asks, tentatively reaching to stroke Hux’s face. Hux leans and kisses his hand.

“That would be good.”

Kylo gets up without a word, pausing to offer Hux his discarded towel, but Hux can’t make his limbs work properly, so he’s still staring at it through lidded eyes when Kylo comes back with a full glass of water.

He manages to push himself up, and lets Kylo clean them both off as he carefully sips the water, brushing his hands over his face, wiping sweat and tears away.

Water finished, and clean as he’s going to be without a shower, he leans into Kylo, kisses him again.

“That was perfect. Really.”

Kylo beams, “I could feel it, just bits of what you were feeling. The way you looked, the way you were reacting,” he reaches out and strokes down Hux’s shoulder, a look of awe on his face. “And you didn’t need me to stop? You didn’t try and I missed it?” He sounds worried, the smile fading.

“No,” he’s going to be sore in the morning, but he’s not upset about that, it’s a deep, contented ache. “Really.”

Kylo nods, and leans down to kiss him, slowly. Hux still feels like everything is on edge, and as much as Kylo’s kiss is tender and almost sweet, it’s too much.

He pushes away, and pushes Kylo down flat on the mattress, settling himself against Kylo’s side. They fit together well, and Kylo’s warmth is soothing and he starts to drift to sleep.

“We’ll do it again,” he says into Kylo’s shoulder.

“We will.” Kylo agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> 'partial mind control' - Kylo slips and briefly takes control of Hux during sex. He instantly stops and apologises, but Hux actually liked it, and demands he does it again. Thus negotiations, experimentation and consensual mind control occur. It is implied that Kylo has done this maliciously to Hux in the past, although they have worked past it.
> 
> This is not the healthiest of relationships, despite the gloss shown.


End file.
